Falling Up
by HopelessRomantic216
Summary: When Elizabeth's childhood hero is shown for what he really is, will she fall for the man or cling to the legend? Will Jack be able to give away his heart? JE Island rewrite
1. How Did You Escape Last Time?

Hey, Everybody! Thanks for clickin' my story!

This is my story about what happened on the beach between Elizabeth and Jack (every faithful J/E shipper HAS to have one, lol) so you will notice some of the same dialogue in places...especially in this chapter.

In the later chapters, there will, most likely, be no dialogue used from the movie itself (unless its the ending itself.)

I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

And, if you like it, Im thinking about righting a sequal when the curtain closes on this one... tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- I own nothing... except the incredible, amazing CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Ok, well, no...but a girl can dream. I wouldn't bother suing, unless, of course... you WANT a collection of stuffed animals and my vegan food...

Read and review please!

* * *

_'So denied, so I lied _

_Are you the now or never kind?'_

He stared out into the clear, blue ocean…feeling, once again, the horrible stab of loss. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Shaking off the treacherous rope from his wrists, he turned around and walked right by Elizabeth, who could do nothing but follow him.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you?"

Letting out a huff when he refused to reply, she continued, "So we can escape in the same way you did then"

At this, Jack turned around, eyes holding a barely tamed fire, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Turning once again, he continued on his quest for his 'secret treasure'. 'Please let it be here,' he silently prayed to anyone who would listen, 'Or I won't even give it a second thought to shoot that bloody woman'

Elizabeth raised a quizzical brow, watching as he began to knock on a tree. Seeming to be satisfied, he proceeded to take large, giant like steps. 'What on EARTH is he doing'

Jumping up and down, Jack gave a thankful sigh, 'So she won't be havin' a bullet in 'er head after all…pity.'

Opening the hatch, he grabbed two full bottle of the glorious amber elixir, breathing in the sweet smell of rum. When he submerged he was greeted with a sour looking Miss. Swann, who glared daggers at the precious items in his hands.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not," she said, a slight tremor in her voice, "How did you escape last time"

He groaned, realizing he would now be responsible for putting an end to her childhood fantasies about pirates, and himself. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

She stood there, shocked. They were truly stuck here, then. There would be no way out of this, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was a fluke.

"So, that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum"

Jack had to smile at her ability to get right to the point, cut a person down to their actual size. When she wasn' bein' so bloody annoying, she had quite the spark…a spark that he could grow to like even more, if he wasn't to careful.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he said offhandedly as he swaggered by, placing one of the bottles into her unsuspecting hands.

'I wonder if the governors daughter has ever even tried rum before,' he asked himself as he plopped into the sand rather ungracefully. 'Doubt it'

Surprising herself and Jack, she sat down next to him, uncorked her bottle, and took a manly swig. He stared as she downed half of the bottle, 'Men would have hard time doing that'. He smiled, 'Well, well, well… looks can be deceiving'

"Mr. Sparrow…," she said all of a sudden, breaking their tentative silence, "Just exactly how large is this island"

Thinking about it for a moment, he decided to let her make up her own mind, "Go see for yourself, love."

With that, Elizabeth stood up…and he laughed, the rum already taking effect, making her slightly uncoordinated. "Well, Jack Sparrow, I'll return shortly"

His eyes narrowed slightly as they followed her down the beach, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Elizabeth walked like one condemned, never removing her eyes from the ground, marching forward along the beach. 'He's nothing but a mere man.' she thought sullenly, dashing all childish dreams from her head. 'Were any of the stories true? Or all fabricated to give the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow an edge?' 

Sighing heavily, she went to place yet another foot in front of herself when she stopped dead, staring in front of her. She was staring at her own footprint etched in the sand.

"Not so big, is it love?" Jack taunted her, seeing the gut wrenching look on her face.

He, of course, knew of the islands size…its deceptive way of seeming a grand piece of land, only to dash your hopes as you would discover it's a small bit of sand in the middle of the ocean. He smiled to himself, remembering his pathetic attempts at willing the island to grow… as if such thing was possible. If it weren't for the rum he would have gone mad.

'Well, more so,' he let out a small chuckle, then sat up to look at Elizabeth. 'Poor lass, her dainty self must be so depressed on this island'

"Damn this godforsaken sand"

'Huh,' Jack smiled, 'Perhaps 'dainty' wasn't the right word'

"Jack?" she said all of a sudden, suppressing her ranting to walk over to the rum laden pirate.

She took a good look at him, 'So this is what legends are made of'

"Yes, love?" he answered cockily, anything to get her ere up.

"Are any of the stories true?"


	2. Legends Truth

Hey! Once again, some of the lines in this chapter have been...liberated... from the actual movie Pirates of the Caribbean. But I own nothing, so don't worry!

Disclaimer- I may wish differently, but I own nothing. :(

A big thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

_Drink Up Me Hearties_- This chapters for you! Well... I actually had already written it, but its dedicated to you! Your scenes here:) ... (Ps... I love your story! hehehe, us J/E shippers got to stick togather!)

_Podie1_- Thank you very much, english if my favortite subject so I'm very adment about how I write. :)

_Riddle-Me-That_- Thanks! I've never been put on a story alert:)

_MissCaptainKate_- Thanks:)

_RoleModel2_- Thanks for the review! I was confised though... what did you mean when you asked if I watched the videos?

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

_

* * *

__'Put your name on the line _

_Along with place and time'_

Jack Sparrow looked at Elizabeth in confusion for a moment, but then his mind registered what she'd said…

"Are any of the stories true"

His face grew solemn, hard, and cold. Elizabeth, startled at her own bold question, was now looking into unfeeling and haunted eyes instead of the carefree and mischievous ones from a moment ago.

Jacks face twisted into a disturbing snare, his mind now tortured from memories of long ago.

"Are any of the stories true..."

Slowly, he reached down and pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a scar the shape of a 'P' and a tattoo of a sparrow flying over a sun. A mans face flitted into his mind as he thought of the brand upon his skin, he forced himseld to will the image away.

'I've seen these before,' thought Elizabeth, remembering their first meeting on the docks...his escape attempt, using her as a shield...

Lost in her thoughts, she was snapped back when he went to lift his left sleeve. As he pulled up, she felt a small gasp escape her lips…

'Oh…oh, Jack.'

His left arm was a maze of twisted scars, etched into his golden brown skin.

'This man must have bled buckets...'

"Jack, I-"

His hand came up to silence her, and then, just as suddenly…he pulled his unbuttoned shirt slightly, revealing two healed bullet holes… dangerously close to his still beating heart.

She felt tears well in her eyes, 'What has this man been through?'

She felt sick, looking at the various lacerations and scars on his skin…how could she have ever asked him such a thing? This man had been through hell, and she had degraded him to simply asking if his myths were true…it made her stop and think about the real man.

Her eyes looked up and locked onto his own, her soul deeply searching for some evidence that he was in fact real, tangible. Legend was legend, but the truth was written on his skin…but was it also written in his soul? Had all of this taken its toll on Captain Jack Sparrow?

She watched as his lips lifted into a half smile, mocking her.

"No truth at all, love"

All she could do was watch as Elizabeth walked away from her.

* * *

Jack had been gone a while, and Elizabeth sat alone, contemplating what had happened hours before. 'How could I be so uncaring?' she thought to herself, tracing abstract objects in the sand, 'So cruel.' 

To busy consumed in her guilt, thoughts of Will had completely fled from her mind. Her mind was now souly occupied upon the rum loving pirate.

She'd tried telling herself she shouldn't care about Captain Jack Sparrow, shouldn't care about his feelings, or if she'd hurt him. But…it felt like a lie, even in her own head.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Jack slowly make his way up to her, or even realize when he'd simply sat down beside her.

"Something troubling ye, love?"

Jumping slightly from surprise, she quickly turned to face him. She took in the cocky smile, and even though she'd only known him for a short time, recognized it as a façade, fake. "Well, love? Aren't ye goin' to tell me what's-"

But he was cut off by Elizabeth's body slamming into his, enveloping him in a ferocious hug. Jacks face twisted into one of confusion, slowly placing one of his arms around her, awkwardly patting her back.

Suddenly, he realized she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jack… I shouldn't have asked, shouldn't have said anything. It was so stupid of me."

His eyes drifted to her head, which was nuzzled in the crock of his neck. He could feel the tears on his shoulder, seeping through the sheer cotton of his shirt.

The creases in his brow deepened. No one had ever hugged him before…not like this, anyway. This was something so innocent and personal, not like the embraces from paid wenches or overfriendly drunken mates. And, deep inside himself, he felt something move…some unknown feeling surface. He had no clue what it was…

But he liked it, and he didn't want it to go away.


	3. Lying Here

Hey Everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, things have been hectic around here! School is a killer... I love junior year but its hard no doubt about it...

I admit, this chapters short... theres a reason for that, I assure you, lol... I liked the way it cut off.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or any characters related to its story line, Disney gets it all... if it was mine, do you really think Jack would be on a ship instead of with ME?

* * *

Jack had lost track of time, sitting on the beach, holding the now sleeping Elizabeth Swann. 

She had cried herself into slumber, holding onto him, refusing to let go.

And no matter how many times he'd told himself he would move her, he never had.

In fact, after he'd been sure she was sleeping, he'd taken to running his fingers through her hair…enjoying the feeling of her smooth, chestnut locks.

He kept his mind blank though, purposely avoiding the thought of why he was enjoying it all so much, why he loved the way her body shaped to his…the way her fair fell onto his shoulder.

He was Captain Jack Sparrow… he didn't care about anything except himself and his ship.

His ship. That brought on a parade of things he really didn't want to think about…because thinking about his ship meant thinking about being stranded on the island.

Which meant thinking about Barbossa.

Which meant thinking about his crew.

Which meant thinking about how dear William was faring.

Which meant thinking about Elizabeth again.

All and all, Jack Sparrow thought it best not to think.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to find herself enveloped in warmth. A smile came to her lips as she felt strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe… 

She nuzzled her face deeper, earning a soft groan for her efforts.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she started to glide her fingers over his arms…she thought it strange, how the sea and sun had already started to change the texture of his skin. Of course, she had never felt it much before, being a proper lady…but during her encounters with Will she had always found a way to graze his skin, caress his arm, anything that would bring her closer to him.

Her fingers danced to his face, feeling the contrast between scruffy hair and weather worn skin...her body sang in response.

Brushing a few astray strands from his face, she soon found herself enamored with the many trinkets laced into his head, feeling the smooth painted wood…

Oh...

Elizabeth daringly open her eyes…

It was, most definitely, not her William Turner.


End file.
